OTP dan Canon
by Fei Mei
Summary: Kakashi tahu bahwa Sakura adalah seorang penulis fanfiksi, tapi ia tidak tahu mengapa kekasihnya bisa begitu senang mengetik cerita. / "Tidak masalah OTP-mu tidak Canon, yang penting hubunganku dan kamu selalu Canon." / AN: oneshot drabble AU, KakaSaku. Selamat ulang tahun Rokudaime-sama, Hatake Kakashi-sensei!


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: AU, oneshot drabble, KakaSaku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OTP dan Canon**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Kakashi tahu bahwa kekasihnya adalah seorang penulis fanfiksi, dan menulis cerita memang sudah menjadi hobi gadisnya bahkan sebelum keduanya menjalin hubungan. Tetapi ini tidak berarti ia tahu apa yang menyebabkan pacarnya senang sekaligus serius sekali tiap mengetik fanfiksi lewat laptop.

Suatu ketika Kakashi main ke rumah kekasihnya saat gadis itu sedang asyik mengetik. Tahu ia tidak ingin diganggu, Kakashi berniat duduk di sofa kamar menonton sang Author Fanfiksi mengetik dengan serius. Tapi setelah lima belas menit kemudian, ia bosan juga, lalu menghampiri kekasihnya yang masih terus saja mengetik.

"Sakura ... " ucap Kakashi memanggil nama kekasihnya.

Gadis yang warna rambutnya sesuai dengan nama pemberian orangtuanya itu tidak menoleh. "Sebentar, sebentar lagi selesai."

"Aku tidak pernah tanya dan sekarang penasaran ... kenapa kau senang sekali menulis fanfiksi, sih?"

"Karena—" Sakura langsung mengeluarkan nada semangat dan bahkan jemarinya berhenti mengetik pada kibor. "—OTP-ku tidak pernah jadi _Canon_! Sebagai pelampiasan, aku menulis cerita tentang OTP-ku di situs fanfiksi!"

Kakashi menyerngit. Iya, kekasihnya memang seorang penulis fanfiksi, tapi bukan berarti pemuda ini tahu istilah-istilah dalam dunia perfanfiksian. "Sakura, OTP itu apa? _Canon_ itu bukannya meriam, ya?"

Lalu Sakura mengerjap. Ia baru ingat bahwa kekasihnya memang awam soal ini. "OTP itu _One True Pairing_ , artinya ... ehm, yah, _pairing_ yang paling difavoritkan, kurang lebih. _Canon_ itu seperti jalan cerita yang sudah resmi, begitu. Kalau meriam itu, _Cannon_ , huruf N yang di tengah ada dua. Omong-omong, banyak penulis fanfiksi yang menulis fanfiksi karena tokoh yang mereka pasangkan tidak diresmikan oleh, misalkan, novelisnya, atau pembuat Anime-nya, sebagainya. Begitu."

"Ah," Kakashi manggut-manggut, paham, lalu menyengir. "Sakura, biar saja OTP-mu tidak menjadi _Canon_."

"Heee? Kok, kamu bilang begitu?"

"Tidak masalah OTP-mu tidak _Canon_ , yang penting hubunganku dan kamu selalu _Canon_."

Psssh ... Wajah Sakura langsung bersemu merah. Ia tidak menyangka kalau kekasihnya akan menggombalinya saat ini.

"Hmm ... omong-omong ... _fandom_ yang fanfiksinya sedang kamu tulis ini, ada karakter yang bernama Kakashi?" tanya Kakashi bingung sambil menunjuk ke layar, dimana ada nama 'Kakashi' dalam cerita yang terpampang di sana. Nama 'Kakashi' adalah nama yang jarang dipakai orang, jadi sekarang pemuda ini agak penasaran.

"E—eh, bukan, ehm, ini ... uh, bukan fanfiksi ... " ujar Sakura gugup, dan wajahnya pun masih merona.

"Bukan fanfiksi?"

"Aku sedang menulis cerpen orisinil ..."

"Dengan pakai namaku sebagai nama tokoh di cerpenmu?"

"Itu ... uhm, untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu!"

Kakashi mengerjap. "Hah?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus memberimu hadiah apa, jadi aku berniat menulis cerpen dengan dirimu sebagai tokohnya. Niatnya setelah selesai, aku akan memperlihatkannya padamu," jelas Sakura. Gadis itu masih melihat ekspresi bingung kekasihnya. "Kakashi, kamu lupa hari ini tanggal berapa, ya?"

"Ehm ... " Kakashi langsung melihat tanggal yang tertera pada laptop Sakura, lalu baru _ngeh_ bahwa hari ini adalah tanggal 15 September, hari ulang tahunnya sendiri. " ... aku sama sekali tidak ingat ..."

Sakura mengelus pelan punggung tangan lelaki itu sambil tersenyum lembut. "Tinggal paragraf penutup, sih, tapi aku akan mengucapkannya duluan—selamat ulang tahun, Kakashi, aku menyayangimu."

Dada Kakashi langsung terasa hangat, ia langsung memeluk dari belakang kekasihnya yang masih duduk di kursi. "Terimakasih, Sakura. Astaga, aku sayang sekali padamu."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Selesai**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N:** SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN LAKINYA FEEEEIII *taruh emoticon hati yang banyak*! Semoga panjang umur, awet muda, sehat selalu, dan makin sayang sama Fei *taruh emoticon hati lagi*. Wkwkwk /hus.

Tentang fict ini, Fei hanya kepikiran tentang 'biarin OTP gak canon yang penting kita canon'. Sempet bingung antara yang jadi penulis fanfiksinya Kakashi atau Sakura, karena di fict 'Mengapa In-Progress?' itu Kakashi yang jadi author.

Review?


End file.
